Visitation
by Vaneles
Summary: After ten years, he's finally returned to the village. Only to be put in jail and under the watch of a very special ANBU medic who is out to make his life a living hell.


Naruto

Rated M

Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

One-shot

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AN: I changed a few things, such as, Jiraiya isn't dead. He was just maimed very badly and brought back to Konoha by one of his frogs.

Prompt: Visit

**Visitation**

Over the last ten years, many things had changed in Konohagakure. For example, the Rokudaime Hokage gathered a new council and the new elders of the village were Tsunade and Jiraiya. And as soon as Naruto had been named Hokage, he set out to fix the wrongs from the past. The village had been rebuilt and expanded, and he made a few new laws. He'd also held the title for youngest Hokage in history. But what caught everyone's attention was that Naruto had placed a warrant out for Uchiha Sasuke's arrest. And he was to be brought in alive. Many had tried over the years to locate their Hokage's best friend, but to no avail.

"Naruto-nii-sama, we've received word from Kura-san."

Naruto looked up to see a tall brown haired boy standing in the doorway. "Ah. What did she have to say-ttebayo?" he asked. He was sitting at his desk going over some papers, but news from his advisor was more important.

"She says that a few days ago they had an encounter with the target and that she'd update every day."

"When was this sent out?"

"Three days ago."

Naruto grimaced and sighed. "Check and see if we received anymore messenger birds from her."

"Hai." The boy bowed and closed the door. Naruto sighed again and stood up from his chair. Walking over to the window, he stared out with bright blue eyes. He sent out his advisor a week before hand to find Sasuke. The reason he sent his advisor was because she was the best ANBU captain, and friend, he had. He trusted her with his life. And the fact that she saw him earlier than expected was a good sign.

"Hokage-sama! She's returned!" Izumo said as he appeared in Naruto's office. "She's at the gate and she's not alone!"

Naruto nodded and quickly gathered his robe before disappearing in a flurry of leaves. When he arrived at the gate, he found his best friend standing with a hand on her hip while the other held a thin piece of chakra rope which was wrapped around a tall dark-haired man. Naruto smiled and walked over to stand in front of her. "Kura-chan." He said using her ANBU alias. She wore all dark clothing covering every part of her body. The shirt she had on also had a hood, so even her hair was covered.

"Mission accomplished. He complied to our demands and came back willingly." she said with a bow.

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto said as he looked over at his missing friend. "If you came back willingly..." Naruto looked back to Kura and he could practically see the smile she wore through her red and white mask. "Why are you tied up?"

"How the hell should I know Dobe?" he said quietly. He had a look of pure hatred towards the woman ANBU who had captured him.

"Just as a precautionary measure Naruto. I didn't want to take any chances. We've tried that once before, ne?"

"Kura-chan, release Teme and both of you are to follow me." Looking at Sasuke Naruto smiled devilishly. "Captured by a girl? How loser-ish of you Teme-ttebayo."

"Shut up Dobe."

**X** – X – **X** – X - **X**

Sasuke stood in front of the desk, the woman ANBU still next to him and he stared at Naruto stoically. "I've already told you that I agree to your terms."

"But how do I know that you're not going to have your other teammates attack? I can't take the chance of having the village being attacked for any reason." Naruto said. He had taken off his white robe and sat in his usual uniform. A black and orange long sleeved shirt, black pants and a dark green vest.

"Hebi was disbanded years ago and even then, they've all gone their own ways. I haven't seen them in almost a year."

"Naruto, maybe we should have a team search for the other members of his team. Just to keep tabs on them. And I could always have a look in his mind to see what information he's holding out on us." Kura offered. She still had every inch of her covered and her mask in place.

Sasuke looked at her and glared. He didn't know who she thought she was, but she did seem familiar to him.

Naruto noticed the look on Sasuke's face and nearly smiled. _Still can't figure out who she is Teme?_ "Well, we'll deal more with this tomorrow morning-ttebayo. Kura-chan, you can go home and write the report. I expect you in normal uniform tomorrow." He saw her nod and then disappear in a flash. He looked at Sasuke and smiled. "How about you stay with me and Hina-chan tonight and we'll find you somewhere to stay tomorrow after I meet with the council for your sentence."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto only smiled brighter. "Hinata-chan and I have been married for two years. She's at home right now. Sakura-chan's orders." Then a thought hit him. "Oh you haven't seen Sakura-chan yet... She's changed since you last met."

"Hn."

"Well, this way Teme. You can have the guest room-ttebayo." Naruto said as he led him out of the Hokage office and down to the third floor where the rooms were.

Sasuke sat on the bed looking out the small window. A few rays from the moon danced on the dark carpet next to the bed. _ Konoha...It's been ten years._ He wondered where Sakura was. Wasn't she one of his past stalkers? She should have been there then, right?

Shaking his head he closed his eyes and waited for sleep. It was no use thinking about people you don't care about.

Naruto walked into his office the next morning to see someone sitting in his chair with their feet resting on the windowsill. "Took you long enough to get here." they said.

"Not all of us can get up as early as you-ttebayo."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" the chair turned and revealed a young woman with shoulder length black hair and equally dark eyes. Her glossy red lips were turned up in a smirk as she sat up and moved aside. "It's not my fault that you took Kakashi's habit of being late."

"Teme's in his room down on the third floor. I want you to get him and bring him up."

"Hai."

"And drop the henge. I want us to finally have our team reunion."

"Hai hai." she said as she waved him off and walked out of the office. Naruto shook his head and sighed. Ever since she perfected the henge she was working on she constantly had it up. It wasn't a normal henge where someone could tell you were using chakra to hide your appearance, no she made her own version. And it was something only she could do. It required perfect chakra control and once perfected, it would make it virtually impossible to tell that someone was using it. No chakra disruptions would be seen. It was the perfect jutsu when fighting, or hiding, against Sharingan or Byakugan.

"I wonder what Teme will do when he sees her?" Naruto wondered aloud.

~X~X~X~

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply, but when she received none, she opened the door to see Sasuke standing at the window in a pair of black pants, probably from Naruto, and holding an orange shirt in his hands. "Something wrong?" she asked. He didn't turn around but threw the shirt towards her and snorted.

"I will not wear that."

Looking down she laughed. "I can't believe he gave you that shirt..."

Sasuke turned around to see the black haired, black-eyed woman walk in and close the door behind her. He noticed that she wore a pair of black shorts and a dark red tank top with a black haori. She took off the haori and handed it to him. "Found it in a friend's house a while back but he never wore it. Not that it would matter." she said as she put one hand on her hip.

Sasuke took the shirt and held it up. It was big enough to fit him loosely and as he was putting it on, he noticed a symbol stitched into the collar. He looked at her and glared. "Where did you get this?"

"I told you. It was from my friend's house. He's been gone for a while so I had to go through his things. I saw and liked it so I took it." she said turning around and walking to the door. "You might want to hurry. Naruto may be patient but I'm not." She found herself held against a firm chest and a hand wrapped around her throat. His other hand was holding her wrist behind her back.

"Where did you get it." he asked again.

She smiled. "Like I said it doesn't matter." She brought a free hand up and it started glowing a soft blue. She brought it to his arm and after a few seconds, he fell to the floor, unmoving but glaring up at her with blood red eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" he growled.

"I switched your nerve controls. You'll have to wait until it wears off or get in my good graces."

"I don't even know who the hell you are."

"Am I that different?" She brought a finger to her lips and smiled. She looked over at him. "You didn't even recognize your own shirt." she said softly. "Ikouze. I'll fix your nervous system for now but I won't hesitate to do it again." she said as she bent over to place a finger on his forehead. "Naruto wants to see you."

As they walked down the hall, Sasuke continued to glare at her. He still hadn't any idea who she could be. He'd have remembered her if he'd met her before... "What is your name?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

"Kura." she said while looking over her shoulder. "Nande?"

"I've never met you before. I'd have remembered someone like you." he said quietly. "And yet you say that you were a friend of mine."

"..." She turned back around and continued to walk forward. "I was. Keyword being, was. I personally don't see why I was the one chosen to go after you in the first place. As Hokage's advisor, I'm supposed to stay here with him and help him when necessary. But as it is Naruto that is Hokage, and he has the power to do pretty much as he pleases..." a grimace crossed her face. "I'm only sent on super important, very dangerous, missions that he wouldn't trust any other person doing."

"You act as though you don't want Dobe as Hokage."

"I love Naruto as Hokage. I just wish he'd stop sending me on missions that only involve you in some way. The last mission I went on that had nothing to do with you was a year ago when I had to escort Shi- er Tsunade-sama to Tanzaku." She said with a slump of her shoulders.

"Hn."

"No one else could go on these missions because of who you are. You still have a fan-club by the way." She sighed. "I think I'm the only girl in the village that isn't in love with you. Missing-nin or not." she mumbled under her breath.

She stopped at the door and knocked. "Come in-ttebayo." She opened the door and motioned for Sasuke to step in and followed behind. She looked at Naruto and bowed. "Didn't I tell you to drop the henge?" Naruto asked. "Let Teme see you. I'm sure he'll be surprised." Sasuke looked to Kura and narrowed his gaze on her. There was no way she could have had a henge since when he'd had his Sharingan activated, he couldn't see any jutsu placed.

"I told you that I like this appearance better. That way no one can recognize me." A blank stare from Naruto made her growl. "Fine." She put her hands together, pointer fingers pointing up. "Kai." A small swirl of cherry blossoms hovered around her as her black hair began to lighten into a light shade of pink. She closed onyx eyes and when they opened, they were a light shade of green. "I hate you Naruto." She said as she walked over to his right side. She looked at Sasuke and glared. "Don't remember me my ass." she muttered.

"Sakura."

"That would be my name." she said.

"..."

"Anyway, Teme, you're going to stand trial today with the council. Although I'm pretty sure I can talk them out of death sentence, you'll probably have to be on watch twenty-four-seven for a while and then be on house arrest and what not-ttebayo. I'll see what the easiest I can get is." He looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you have to watch Teme until they call him in."

Sakura glared at Naruto before sighing. "Mendokusai." she grumbled.

"You sound like Shikamaru." Naruto said with a smile.

"You tend to sound like the people you hang out with."

Sasuke watched the two interact and vaguely wondered what it could've been like had he stayed, but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a door close and saw Sakura glaring at him. "Nani?" he asked stoically.

"Let's get a few things straight." She said, hands on her narrow hips. "I don't want to put up with your shit. So don't piss me off." She turned around and stared out the window before he could say anything. "And don"t even think that I'll be giving you any special treatment during this whole fiasco. I personally hope they lock you up for a while."

Sasuke glared at her back as she laughed at her words. Being locked up was something he definitely didn't want, but if that's what he was sentenced to, then so be it. "When did Naruto become Hokage?" he asked as he looked up at the pictures of the previous Hokage above the doorway.

"About four years ago. Youngest one yet. Even beat out his father." Sakura looked over her shoulder with a small smile. "Sure threw him for a loop when he found out his father was the famous Yondaime Hokage. He went on about it for a month."

A knock on the door grabbed their attention. "Hai?" Sakura asked.

"Uchiha-san's presence is required Haruno-taichou."

Sakura sighed and moved towards Sasuke, grabbing his right arm before dragging him out of the room with her.

"Oi, let go..." Sasuke said as he ripped his arm out of her hold. She stopped and looked at him before shrugging and continued walking down the hall. Sasuke sent her another glare as he stalked down the hall after her. "Still the same grabby girl you were when you were twelve..." he said under his breath.

"Say something else, and I'll have sexual harrasment thrown in your charges."

"I've done nothing of the sort." he retorted. He nearly flinched when she looked over her shoulder at him with a smile on her face.

"That can be arranged." She then grabbed his hand again and pulled him towards the council room. "I'm not just the advisor of the Hokage. I'm a very powerful woman, Uchiha. And I have many connections."

The door opened and he saw at least twenty people in the room. A familiar face stood out from the crowd. A wide, cheshire smile on her face. Ice blue eyes sparkled. "Welcome Uchiha Sasuke, to your doom." Sasuke scowled as Sakura laughed next to him.

"Ino, you remember what Naruto told you about your greetings?"

"Bah. This is my room I'll speak how I want."

"This isn't your room Pig. Naruto placed you as head Interrogator for this case."

Ino pouted slightly. "I told you not to call me that when we're working!"

Sasuke could only watch as Sakura and Ino turned to give him the most evil grin he'd ever seen in his life. _I'm not so sure I want to agree to the terms anymore…_

"Let the judgment begin!" Ino said as she held her hands out.


End file.
